Zim, la niñera
by EyilesJack
Summary: Cuando Zim se queda sin ánimos ni ideas para invadir la tierra, una respuesta le llegará en forma de una tierna bebé. Ahora Zim utilizara todo su ingenio para cuidar una cría mitad irken y mitad humano a la vez que tratará de enseñarle el diabólico arte de conquistar mundos, ¿Finalmente tendrá éxito? (Historia DATR)
1. Prólogo

**Zim… ¿la niñera?**

**(Advertencia: Historia DATR, así que si no te gusta te sugiero que te vayas :3)**

Empecemos años atrás, para ser más exactos 6 años en el pasado. Ahora repasemos, los planes de Zim habían fracasado una vez más, los más altos junto a toda la flota Irken ahora viajaban a miles de años luz dentro del gran agujero Florpus causado por culpa de su "mejor invasor", la humanidad tuvo un breve, pero merecido respiro de los intentos de conquista de parte de Zim ya que una vez más se había reincorporado a su fiel inodoro pensando en un mejor plan junto a mini alce robot y Gir, sus asistentes mecánicos, hasta que una vez más volviera a atacar, solamente que con planes muy poco elaborados y flojos, además de que sus ataques dejaron de ser recurrentes ya que ahora rara vez se le veía lejos de su asiento del excusado.

Debido a la inactividad de Zim, el cabezón chico Membrana dejó de prestarle atención poco a poco pues ahora sus ojos se dedicaban a mirar ahora a su nueva pareja amorosa. Por más extraño que se escuchara, Dib había encontrada novia, así es, el mismo Dib Membrana obsesionado por las cosas paranormales y ciencia ficción había logrado conquistar el corazón de una chica y lo más extraño era que esa misma chica era nada más ni nada menos que la invasora Tak quien había logrado regresar a la tierra después de todo el desastre que ocasionó Zim.

Luego de que la flota Irken fuera tragada por el Florpus y que la operación Ruina Inevitable 2 terminara siendo un fracaso, Tak lentamente iba perdiendo el interés por ser invasora pues finalmente era libre de tomar sus propias decisiones en vez de seguir las órdenes de sus superiores y el destino de su especie que solo era invadir por invadir, con eso solamente quiso dedicarse a hacerle la vida imposible a Zim como venganza por arrojarla al espacio y por mandarla al planeta basura. Dib noto la presencia de Tak y como ella había cambiado drásticamente en su manera de pensar, aunque al principio ambos tenían sus dudas, decidió confiar en la antigua invasora pues solamente querían fastidiar a su enemigo en común.

Poco a poco su relación se fue formalizando al molestar a Zim y detener los pocos planes que lograba formar, Dib trataba de exponerlo y Tak solo lo humillaba, entre ambos formaban un pareja muy singular donde los insultos entre cada uno eran frecuentes, también trataron de reparar la nave de Tak y muchas más cosas, al poco rato se hicieron una dupla algo chistosa e inseparable y pasaron más tiempo juntos hasta que finalmente, y con mucho orgullo departe de Tak, estos dos se rindieron hacía sus sentimientos. Se empezaron a olvidar de Zim y empezaron con citas reales como ir al cine, al parque, al cerdo de la pizza y varios lugares, por supuesto que Tak utilizaba su disfraz para pasar inadvertida, aunque seguía actuando como siempre, menospreciando a la raza humana y siendo firme y directa.

Tuvieron su primer beso, sus primeras y repetitivas peleas, etc. etc. Al cabo de seis años ambos empezaron a cambiar, debido a la gravedad del planeta tierra, que era muy diferente a la de su planeta de origen, Tak logró crecer y parecer más una chica normal de 17 en años terrestres, lo mismo con Dib quien había dado el estirón superando por poco a su novia alienígena. Habían cambiado físicamente, pero mentalmente eran los mismos, Tak ruda y siniestra y Dib el infantil adicto a lo paranormal. Aunque suene raro lograron prosperar con su relación hasta al punto de que decidieron dar un gran paso y volverse mucho más cercanos, empezó con la calentura y al final el líbido conquistó a ambos teniendo relaciones sexuales.

Tak se había vuelto adicta a esos nuevos sentimientos pues nunca pensó que un acto tan primitivo y barbárico, como pensaba, sería tan bueno y tan adictivo. Con tal de sentir tales placeres terrestres nuevamente ella casi se vuelve una ninfómana y era por eso que cada vez que podía disfrutaba de su intimidad con Dib quien se había vuelto el único juguete sexual de la insaciable Irken, casi acabando ella misma con el joven membrana… desgraciadamente no tomaran las medidas necesarias de protección. Parecía imposible que un Irken y un humano tuvieran herencia juntos, era una idea torpe pues sus razas eran muy diferentes y Tak pensaba que sus órganos reproductores solo eran un rastro vestigial de su especie, pero increíblemente estos seguían funcionando muy bien. Y es aquí donde radica nuestra historia.

Regresemos con nuestro amado Zim, quien finalmente decidió levantarse del inodoro una vez más solo para contactar a sus superiores, obviamente sin éxito, también la gravedad de la tierra le permitió dar un estirón al igual que Tak. Zim seguía desecho y sin motivación alguna de causar algún alboroto en la tierra.

Tal vez una llamada a sus superiores lograría levantarle el ánimo y darle la inspiración para ser un invasor nuevamente.

\- Mis altos, mis altos, mis altos, mis altos, mis altos, mis altos… - Repetía una y otra vez a una pantalla donde únicamente había estática - Mis altos, mis altos, mis altos, mis altos, mis altos, mis altos – Seguía tratando de comunicarse sin éxito hasta que su patético intento de conexión fue interrumpida por el timbre de su casa - ¡GIR, ATIENDE LA PUERTA!, yo estoy en una reunión muy importante – Gritó Zim muy molesto por la interrupción, llamando a su asistente mecánico mientras seguía hablándole a la pantalla estática.

\- Yuju, ¡ya llegaron mis tacos! – Responde Gir muy contento con su usual traje de perro creyendo que había llegado su provisión de comida. Acercándose muy frívolo con saltitos a la puerta.

Cuando Gir estaba a punto de tomar la perilla de la puerta, esta explota y arroja al sirviente robot, junto con trozos de la puerta y pared directo a su amo, chocando con este y cayendo muy adolorido.

\- ¡¿QUIÉN OSA DESTRUIR LA ENTRADA DE ZIM?! – Grita desde el suelo aún con Gir sobre él. Hasta que se desquita con él arrojándolo muy lejos.

\- ¡SON MIS TACOS! – Responde Gir con su usual ineptitud e ignorancia mientras es lanzado al cielo hasta las nubes.

De entre el polvo, las cenizas y el fuego de la puerta destruida, unos brillantes ojos púrpuras aparecen mirando a Zim con desprecio y odio.

\- Zim, ¿acaso sabes en lo que te has metido? – Pregunta una voz femenina muy peculiar y muy reconocida por el Irken.

\- ¿QUIÉN ERES? - O casi tan reconocible - ... MUÉSTRATE, ¡TE LO ORDENO! – Demandó Zim molesto, aunque sintiéndose nervioso y asustado por la presencia que destruyó su puerta.

Cuando el polvo y las cenizas se dispersaron, una figura alta, de piel verdoso, cuerpo femenil, antenas y ojos morados con cierto aparato conectado a su cabeza apareció frente a Zim.

\- ¡TAAAAAAAAAAAK! – Grita Zim en pánico mirando a su archienemiga Irken delante suyo - ¡COMPUTADORA, ACTIVA TODAS LAS ARMAS DE DESTRUCCIÓN! – Pasaron los segundos y nada había pasado - ¿Computadora?

\- No te molestes Zim, logre desactivar todas tus defensas mucho antes de llegar – Dice Tak acercándose muy amenazante hacia Zim.

Nuestro querido invasor no podía hacer nada, estaba indefenso en su propia base, sin defensas, sin protección, solo le quedaba aceptar su cruel destino mientras la Irken femenina se acercaba muy malignamente a él. Zim solo cerró los ojos temblando, puso todo su cuerpo en posición fetal tratando de cubrirse con sus manos y así estuvo por varios segundos hasta que se percató de que seguía vivo.

\- Pero ¿Qué? – Se preguntó tirado en suelo, abriendo sus ojos sorprendido, mirando y palpando cada parte de su cuerpo.

\- No seas tan exagerado por una vez en tu vida, vengo a pedirte solo un pequeño favor – Explicó Tak mirando a Zim fijamente aún con cara de pocos amigos y mucha frialdad.

Al tenerla tan cerca, Zim nota detalles en ella que no pudo apreciar desde lejos debido a la explosión provocada, como por ejemplo que sus atributos habían crecido, su cuerpo era más delgado y atractivo, además tenía cargando en su hombro izquierda una pañalera repleta de varios artículos para bebés y en su brazo derecho sostenía un pequeño bebé Irken con débiles rasgos humanos como algo de pelo en su cabeza.

\- ¡ZIM NO HARÁ NINGÚN FAVOR!, ¡ZIM ES UN CONQUISTADOR, NO UN ESCLAVO! – Grita Zim furioso, negándose rotundamente, poniéndose de pie y de alguna manera retando a la chica Tak con su pose. Ella solo lo veía con desinterés en todo lo que gritaba.

\- Aja, si – Dijo Tak ignorándolo, sin hacerle caso omiso en ninguno de sus irritantes chillidos– Necesito que cuides de Estela por esta tarde mientras Dib y yo salimos.

\- ¿Estela?, ¿Quién es Estela? – Preguntó Zim con curiosidad y estupidez rascándose la cabeza.

\- Hablo de mi hija, zopenco.

\- ¿Hija? – Pregunta estupefacto.

En eso Tak acerca un poco más al bebé que tenía cargando en su brazo para que lo observara detenidamente muy fascinado por la criatura Zim.

El invasor la vio y no lo podía creer. Era un perfecto bebé híbrido, parte Irken parte humano, aunque pareciera más un Irken pues tenía la piel verde claro, antenas y los ojos morados de su madre, y de su padre parecía solo haber heredado el cabello negro. Zim seguía muy asombrado mirando a la pequeña criatura de pies a cabeza, quien estaba profundamente dormida con un chupón en su boca y un mameluco que recordaba a mini alce, en eso Zim reacciona agitando su cabeza y vuelva a la realidad.

\- ¡ESTAS LOCA SI CREES QUE VOY A SER ESO, MUJER! – Grita, como de costumbre, Zim fingiendo tener orgullo - ¡ZIM ES UN IRKEN INVASOR ENVIADO POR LOS MÁS ALTOS PARA GOBERNAR ESTE MUNDO!, ¡ZIM NO ES UN NIÑERA Y MENOS DE TAN GROTESCA CRIATURA! – Esas fueron las palabras que sulfuraron a Tak, quien no dudó en tomar a Zim con su mano libre por él cuello y lanzarlo hasta la cocina muy rabiosa con una fuerza impresionante.

\- Escúchame ahora pedazo de excremento verde. Podrás insultarme a mí o a mí Dib, pero si te metes con mi bebé entonces lo pagaras muy caro – Amenazó Tak poniendo su gran bota sobre el estómago de Zim, aplastandolo muy lento y dolorosamente, este solo pudo soltar varios alaridos ridículos por el dolor – Ahora mismo estarías pidiendo piedad y clemencia, pero como eres mi única opción para cuidar de mi bebé, te dejaré vivir por esta vez.

Tak quita su pie de Zim y este de inmediato se reincorpora para sacudirse y tratar de quitar la marca de bota que había dejado en su playera, se limpia el sudor de su frente y pregunta.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué yo?... ¿Acaso no tienen a la hermana de Dib? – Pregunta Zim más calmado. Pero aún despavorido.

\- Esa fue la opción de Dib, pero ni de loca pienso dejar a mi hermosa hija con esa maniática obsesionada por los videojuegos. La última vez que la dejamos a su cargo, Gaz casi la manda a otra dimensión solo porque la molestaba en su nivel final de su absurdo videojuego – Explicó Tak recordando cómo atrapó infraganti a Gaz apunto de teletransportar a su hija con ayuda de un invento del profesor Membrana.

\- Y ¿Por qué crees que Zim no haría algo similar? – Admitió Zim mirando a Tak y a su hija con una mirada siniestra mientras frotaba sus manos, muy sonriente, pensando en un plan maligno. Hasta que su burbuja fue explotada por Tak.

\- Porqué eres un idiota, además de que eres el único ser que no se sorprendería por ver a un bebé casi Irken y porque si intentas hacerle algo malo te convertiré en polvo sin excusa alguna.

\- Mmm… - Exclamó Zim molesto por la forma en la que era visto por sus enemigos. Al final tuvo que aceptar hacer el de niñera a regañadientes, es decir, no quería desatar más la furia de Tak y estaba con la espalda en la pared, tanto en sentido figurado como literalmente – Muy bien, aceptare cuidar a la bebé solo con una condi… ¡Ahh! – Fue interrumpido por una patada de Tak, el cual lo tiró nuevamente al piso.

\- La condición es que no morirás si me haces este favor… ¡¿Entendiste?! – Zim solo se limita levantar su dedo pulgar en signo de aprobación. En eso su estomagó es golpeado nuevamente, esta vez por la pañalera tan pesada que cargaba Tak – Muy bien, ahora escucha. Mi querida Estela necesita de un cuidado humano, quiere decir que debe ser alimentada con leche y papilla para bebé, además de que tiene un horario de dormir muy específico. Límpiala y juega con ella, todo lo que necesitas está dentro de la pañalera junto a una lista que espero que la memorices como tu nombre. ¿Entendiste? – Dictaba Tak actuando muy sobreprotectora con su descendencia.

Zim solo le responde moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo muy asustado, mientras quitaba la pesada bolsa de su panza. De la nada se empezaron a escuchar unos leves quejidos y un bostezo, Estela, la hija de Tak y Dib, había despertado finalmente a pesar de todo el ruido generado anteriormente por la destrucción que ocasionaba su madre y los gritos de Zim, la pequeña empezó a mirar a su progenitora muy tiernamente mientras movía sus manitas y pies.

\- No te preocupes mi amor, Mamá y Papá solo saldrán por poco tiempo, mientras estarás al cuidado del estúpido de Zim – Dijo Tak muy maternalmente, mirando muy cariñosamente a su hija con una sonrisa cálida, algo inusual y paranormal en ella.

\- ¡Oye!, sigo aquí – Exclamó Zim muy ofendido.

Tak cuidadosamente le entrega su hija a Zim en ambas manos, no sin antes despedirse de ella con un beso en su frentecita como toda una buena madre. La maternidad había cambiado muchas cosas en Tak pues se mostraba muy diferente cuando estaba con su hija, era amable, cuidadosa y cariñosa, literalmente no se parecía a la invasora de hace años, pero siempre volvía a la normalidad cuando estaba apartada de ella siendo incluso más malévola que antes con su carácter pesado y desagradable.

Cuando Zim tomó a la bebé, Tak al instante presiono un botón en su pulsera y su disfraz holográfico empezó a aparecer. Su nuevo disfraz era muy similar al de hace años, solo que actualizado para que se viera acorde a su edad cambiando su apariencia física y sus ropas. En su disfraz humano tenía su singular pelo morado, solo que más largo, un short de mezclilla, camiseta negra con un top blanco, piel blanca y resaltaba más sus proporciones femeninas. Todo lo demás parecía estar igual a como era antes.

\- Una última advertencia, Dib creé que Estela está con Gaz, así que más te vale ocultar la verdad o de lo contrario…

\- Me vas a hacer polvo y blah, blah. Creo que esa ya me la se – Intervino Zim ya muy harto de escuchar la misma amenaza.

\- Llegaré por ella a las siete y espero que todo este bien para cuando regrese. ¿Entendiste? – Pregunta un tanto más tranquila y relajada, alejándose de él mientras se despedía amorosamente de su hija quien la estaba observando hasta desaparecer.

Desde el momento en el que la chica Irken cruzó la cerca, la computadora y defensas de la base de Zim volvieron a funcionar debidamente y poco a poco se fue auto reparando lo destruido.

\- Odio mucho a Tak, pero debo reconocer que da mucho más miedo que yo – Admitía Zim aún despavorido por la Irken. El invasor toma a la bebé con ambas manos, la lleva al sillón y la sienta junto a él - ¿Así que te llamas Estela? – Pregunta Zim tratando de entablar alguna conversación con la bebé, pero esta solo lo miraba con extrañeza – Yyyy… ¿Qué se siente ser un bebé? – Pregunta ignorante.

Estela solo suelta un breve balbuceo jugando con su boca, como si tratara de responder la pregunta de su niñera.

\- … Bueno… la cocina está de ese lado – Dice señalando el único cuarto de su casa además de su sala de estar – Y el baño también está en la cocina, solo que no uses el inodoro porque es la entrada secreta a mi laboratorio secreto, que ya no es tan secreto porque tus padres y tía saben de él, y ahora tú también… si ves una corbata sobre la palanca del retrete significa que estoy haciendo un plan siniestro.

La bebé Estela no entendía ni un poquito lo que decía Zim, pero le parecía divertido ver a alguien semejante a ella que no fuese su madre, así que soltaba muchas risas tiernas, alzaba sus manos para que este la volviera a cargar y miraba al invasor con ojos que iluminaban inocencia pura.

\- Vaya, creo que te agrado – Dice Zim felizmente haciéndole caso a la bebé al alzarla entre sus brazos y jugar un poco con ella – Puede que no sea tan malo. Tal vez hasta te enseñe a cómo ser un invasor Irken – De la nada un foco iluminó su mente, un nuevo plan le había surgido con el que creía finalmente conquistar la tierra y esto se veía en su mirada diabólica - ¡GIR! – Grita llamando a su asistente y este al mismo tiempo cae al suelo luego de ser lanzado.

\- Aquí toy – Dice sonriente boca abajo, echando un poco de humo por su cuerpo. Gir se percata de su nueva visita y rápidamente va directo hacia ella – ¡ES UN BEBÉ!... Me gustan los bebés.

\- Ella es Estela, cría de la bola de carne apestosa de Dib y de la loca de Tak y muy pronto será mi discípula, jejeje – De su boca una malévola sonrisa se va dibujando, pues un plan más estaba armando (_Lol, rima) _– Educaré a esta bebé para que destruya a sus padres y cuando esté lista, yo y ella dominaremos este mundo con puño de hierro como maestro y aprendiz, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Estela seguía sin saber nada todavía, pero le daba risa ver reír a Zim, por lo que hizo lo mismo mientras daba palmaditas con sus manos al creer que de un juego se trataba.

\- ¿Serás su maestro? – Interrumpe Gir alzando su mano – Le enseñaras que cuatro por cuatro es igual a pescado… ME GUSTA EL PESCADO.

\- ¿Ehhh?, si… eso supongo – Responde Zim confundido solo incitando a su robot a sus tonterías – Pero más que nada, aprenderá a destruir y dominar. Ya quiero ver la cara de Dib al ver cómo es traicionado por la cría que alguna vez amó… MUAJAJAJA, MUAJAJAJAJA, MUAJAJAJAJA.

Una vez más, el imperio Irken había recobrado a su invasor tal y como era antes, pues finalmente la inspiración que tanto necesitaba para acabar con el planeta andaba en pañales y era fruto de sus dos peores enemigos.

_**Continuará… Tal vez :P**_


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

**(Advertencia: Historia DATR, así que si no te gusta te sugiero que te vayas :3)**

Un rápido y ansioso pie de un adolescente Dib Membrana tamborileaba sobre el asfalto erráticamente de arriba abajo sin parar, el sonar de la punta de su tenis rojo al chocar contra el piso se escuchaba muy fuerte pues llevaba un buen rato recargado en tal poste de alumbrado de la calle y ciertamente se le veía desesperado y ansioso. Miraba cada cinco segundos el reloj en su muñeca izquierda, la cual estaba decorada con la cara de un marciano verde típico de las películas de ciencia ficción en el centro, pues hace más de media hora que su actual chica lo había citado en la esquina de su misma calle como el punto de reunión luego de que Tak dejara a la bebé supuestamente con su hermana.

Dib había planeado esta especie de cita por semanas pues quería conmemorar su quinto aniversario con su inusual pareja irken desde que ambos aceptaron su relación como tal, aunque esta fuese algo anormal pues su susodicha novia no era realmente una humana común ni corriente siendo solo él y su hermana quienes sabían perfectamente la piel verdosa con antenas y gigantes ojos púrpuras que se ocultaba bajo del disfraz de la Irk de nombre Tak quien años antes había llegado a la tierra con tal de consumar venganza contra su enemigo y convertir a la tierra en parte de su imperio de invasores Irken, ahora ella había expiado sus errores y trataba de llevar una vida cerca de lo normal tanto para un extraterrestre como para un humano. Minutos antes de empezar su tan esperada partida, Tak le había informado a Dib que iría a dejar a su hija Estela al cuidado de su hermana y que este la tenía que esperar justo en aquella esquina.

El chico Membrana conservaba su usual peinado con su copete largo, solo que en su cabellera había crecido más melena alocada, vestía su típica gabardina negra con playera azul, tenis rojos y pantalón de mezclilla, desgraciadamente su cabezota siguió siendo la misma desproporcionada a su larguirucho cuerpo.

Finalmente vio a la distancia como cierta chica de piel pálida y peca en la mejilla izquierda, se le acercaba caminando muy tranquila con ambas manos cruzadas mostrando cierta expresión de inconformidad en su rostro pues estaba algo preocupada por la salud de su hija.

\- Diablos Tak, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Pregunta impaciente y exaltado el cabezón chico al tener a su novia justo en frente de él.

\- Tuve que dejar a Estela para que la cuidaran… ¿O acaso olvidaste que tenías una hija? ¡Zopenco! – Contestó la joven chica acercándose fieramente a su novio y con cierta frialdad y seriedad, digna de su antiguo puesto como invasora

\- *_Glups* - _Traga saliva intimidado – No… es solo que… jeje – Balbucea aún temeroso – Solo que me sorprende que finalmente hayas perdonado a mi hermana luego del incidente de la otra vez – Sostiene con una sonrisa nerviosa recordando la última vez que intentaron salir.

\- ¿Que?... Digo… si… tu hermana, JAJA – Contesta ahora muy intranquila Tak tratando de ocultar la verdad de la niñera de su hija, soltando risas semi lunáticas a la vez que rasca su nuca.

\- Lo digo en serio, es muy importante para mí ver que finalmente te lleves bien con mi hermana y mi padre… al fin y al cabo nosotros somos tu nueva familia – Con gentileza y cuidado Dib toma ambas manos de la chica y la vuelve a mirar directamente a los ojos formando una sonrisa tranquilizante.

Sus miradas chocan detenidamente y solo con esto Dib logra ver a través del disfraz holográfico a la verdadera Tak. Bien dicen que los ojos son la ventana al alma. El chico suelta una sonrisa cariñosa y muy dulce mientras sus mejillas se pintaban de un rosado cálido y reconfortante que irradia afecto a su compañera sentimental. Tak solo lo mira con gesto sorprendido y afectuoso a la vez que sus ojos se volvían algo brillosos con solo escuchar que ya era parte de una verdadera familia.

Siempre le habían parecido ridículo y a veces estúpido aquellos actos de cortejo que practicaban los humanos para conseguir pareja con tal de procrear, le era arcaico e innecesario tales rituales que nunca se imaginó rendirse a tales ceremonias primitivas hasta que cierto chico, que al principio deseaba sacarle todos sus órganos, la hizo caer en este juego de sentimentalismos y cursilerías a tal punto de volverse adicta a estas y perder la compostura cuando tenía al hombre que escogió como su pareja. De un momento a otro sus pupilas se dilataron a la vez que reflejaban la luz del sol dando un hermoso brillar a estas, los latidos de su corazón empezaron a agitarse ferozmente tanto que se podía sentir su pulso violento con solo rozar sus manos, sus mejillas tomaron el mismo color carmesí que habían tomado las de su pretendiente… por momentos sintió que había vuelto a Irk pues cuando estaba junto a Dib se sentía realmente en casa y ahora era parte de una familia real.

El chico Membrana acercó muy lentamente sus labios a los de ella con tal de sacarle un beso apasionado a la chica irken, pero a escasos milímetros de conectar su boca con la de ella este recibió por sorpresa una inoportuna bofetada que lo tomó de sorpresa y lo tiró al suelo abatido y adolorido. Tak había otorgado aquella cacheta tan inesperada a su novio, la chica estaba muy roja, nerviosa y apenada que trataba de ocultar su rostro avergonzado con ambas manos y esquivando la mirada de Dib.

\- Y ahora… ¿Por qué? – Preguntó adolorido y muy confundido Dib tocando su mejilla la cual ahora tenía marcada la palma de Tak en esta.

\- Lo siento, pero es que… es que… - Trataba de excusarse muy apenada la antigua invasora mientras volteaba su mirada y hacía un puchero algo tierno – Ya sabes que todavía no proceso muy bien tanto sentimentalismo y afecto humano… ¿Estas bien? – Tak se acercó aún con su cara completamente roja al chico y lo ayudó a levantarse.

\- Perdón me deje llevar, jaja – Rio Dib nervioso echándose toda la culpa pues sabía que era lo mejor para su salud pues Tak era aquella chica que no quisieras hacer enfadar.

\- Idiota… - Dicho esto y con Dib de pie, Tak lo toma del cuello de su gabardina negra, con ambas manos tira de ella para rozar sus labios con los del chico. Es ahora ella quien propina el beso sorpresa solo que ahora con éxito.

Sus lenguas tan distintas chocaban y frotaban entre sí, Dib sentía como el filo de la punta de esta junto a cada división que tenía pellizcaban y punzaban la suya y Tak también sentía como la saliva de él quemaba el interior de su boca pues eran tejidos hechos de aquella sustancia ácida para su cuerpo llamada agua, pero era un dolor extrañamente placentero para los dos y los volvía iracundos cada vez que pasaban por tal cosa, más para Tak quien anhelaba volver a sentir tales actos barbáricos de aprecio. Los dos se separaron lentamente con una delgada línea de saliva y un poco de sangre de ambos, uniéndoles todavía desde sus bocas hasta que se rompió esta, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos muy apasionados y totalmente enamorados.

Dib sostenía una cara de idiota atónito con una sonrisa por tal inesperado acto de parte de su novia y Tak lo veía con una sonrisa cálida y sonrojada, todavía apenada por el golpe de antes – Soy la única que puede robar los besos… ¿Entendiste? – Dijo retorciendo un poco sus labios manteniendo tal inusual sonrisa en ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el cuello de Dib, enganchandose sobre este simulando un abrazo cariñoso, pegando su cabeza en el pecho del chico escuchando los latidos rápidos de su corazón deseando nunca separarse de él.

\- Muy bien… aunque creo que es algo injusto – Aceptó Dib devolviendo el abrazo a su chica. Algo curioso y discreto, este levanta su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro de Tak, quien aún mantenía recargada su cabeza contra su pecho para sentir el calor de su pareja. Dib mira la hora y sorprendido y agitado rompe el abrazo - ¡POR VENUS!, Tak será mejor que nos vayamos o nos perderemos la película – Dice alarmado comenzando la retirada para llegar temprano al cine.

\- Muy bien, pero antes tengo algunas reglas – Interrumpe Tak parando en seco las prisas del joven Membrana.

\- ¿Reglas?

\- Así es, Dib esta va ser nuestra primera salida desde que nos enteramos que estaba preñada de Estela, así que quiero que sea algo especial y más porque se cumplirán cinco años terrestres desde nuestra primera reunión…

\- Querrás decir: "Cita"

\- ¡NO ME CORRIJAS!… - Gritó molesta Tak al verse interrumpida por su novio, cosa que trato de corregir al instante, tapándose la boca con ambas manos y sonrojándose – Lo siento, sigo sin poder controlar muy bien mis emociones.

\- Pero si eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

\- Deja de torturar mi corazón maldito gusano humano o de lo contrario me desquitaré contigo… - Tak hace una parada momentánea para sacar su lado pervertido a flote, cambiando su tono de voz a una más pícara y llena de lujuria junto a una sonrisa seductora -… esta noche.

\- Jeje, lo siento – Dib se puso muy nervioso pues era mucho peor su lado ninfómana que cuando esta estaba enojada.

\- Como estaba diciendo, hay que imponer reglas para que todo salga bien… - Tak vuelve a la normalidad y se reincorpora. Ahora pone un tono serio y de autoridad como si fuera alguna especie de sargento militar - Primera regla; no quiero oír ni saber nada sobre fantasmas, momias, zombis, alienígenas, la cabra chupacabras ni mucho menos sobre Zim, nada de tus tonterías ¡PARANORMALES!

\- Pero la cabra chupacabras es real, la vi anoche – Interviene Dib defendiendo la existencia de tal criatura.

\- Si, si, si, lo que tu digas – Responde ella sin darle importancia a sus locas creencias - Segunda regla; Eres solo mío, así que si te descubro observando o mirando a otra chica me asegurare que Estela sea tu única hija arrancando tus malditos testículos con mi boca.

\- Pero si a ti te gustan.

\- ¡SILENCIO! – Grita roja y eufórica pues tenía algo de razón en eso…bueno pues, tenía toda la razón - … Tercera y última regla; tu… tu… tu… - No podía decir esto último pues le daba pena y vergüenza tener que admitir algo como esto.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunta Dib nervioso por la forma de trabarse en ella, pues nunca la había visto actuar así, nunca.

\- Tu… no me dejes sola – Finalmente lo suelta con mucha dificultad, aunque lo dice en voz tan baja que casi era un susurro, mirando al suelo como si tuviera pena además que nuevamente vuelve a tener ese tono rojo en su piel y desvía la mirada pues esto le era muy vergonzoso de decir – Eres el ser al que más confianza y estimación tengo, además de que no hay nadie más que sabe quién soy realmente.

Dib la ve al principio algo sorprendido ya que sabía que le era algo muy difícil de admitir, pero luego volvió a tener esa mirada tierna y enternecedora. Jugándose su integridad física, Dib toma de los hombros a su chica y rápidamente la abraza.

\- Esa última regla siempre la voy a cumplir… Siempre.

\- Idiota – Fue lo único que podía decir en voz baja la irken con su sonrisa pacífica y calmada, cerrando sus ojos y abrazando por segunda vez a su novio.

Al final ambos se van a festejar su tan esperada noche especial, caminando lentos y calmados sin decir nada más. Realmente no había que decir mucho pues su sola presencia era lo suficiente para que ambos estuvieran tranquilos. En un momento de su caminar a Tak se le ocurre recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Dib y al mismo tiempo abrazar su brazo mientras aún caminaban serenamente en tranquilidad.

Puede que ella fuese sombría, ruda e intimidante, pero al fin y al cabo era una chica con sentimientos, algo ocultos, que solo salían al flote cuando estaba cerca de aquel gusano humano.

**_Continuará… Tal vez :P_**

* * *

**Quiero decir que al principio dudaba un poco sobre si continuar o no esta historia, pero al final decidí que sí, así que espero que les guste mucho y apoyen para continuarla, nos vemos luego :3**

**Agradecimiento**** especial a: The DarkGred, quien me ha inspirado a hacer este fic. Les recomiendo que vayan a leer sus historias pues son muy buenas y entretenidas.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**(Advertencia: Historia DATR, así que si no te gusta te sugiero que te vayas :3)**

En un peculiar y tétrico asentamiento morado, adornado exageradamente con carteles de suma rareza colocadas en el patio delantero con palabras grabadas que en su mayoría rezaban: "Yo amo a la tierra", "La tierra es genial", "La tierra es súper", entre otras más oraciones mal escritas que daban a entender el mismo mensaje de amor extremo y extraño al planeta. Junto a estos varios escabrosos gnomos de jardín con ojos resplandecientes de un rojo muy oscuro, que daban un tono más macabro y extraño a tal hogar, descansaban en la misma zona con una mirada tan siniestra y fija que casi parecía como si de verdad estuvieran con vida.

En los más recóndito y oculto, debajo del subsuelo de esta tan singular edificación, en las profundidades de la tierra se hallaban una serie de túneles, pasillos y salas de distintos tamaños y formas, una más extraña que la otra. Lo más raro era que el recubrimiento de cada pared y objeto eran de piezas de ingeniería metálicas tan avanzadas y desconocidas que sería una estupidez decir que eran de origen humano o terrestre, maquinaria literalmente fuera de nuestro mundo. En una de las múltiples recamaras de este pesadillesco laberinto nos encontramos con un ser fuera de lo común, una criatura cubierta por piel verdosa, con un par de antenas gigantes descansando sobre su cabeza y grandes ojos rojos. En su espalda ya hacia cargando una extraña mochila del mismo material alienígena que todos sus aparatos, con compuertas en cada lado que abrían el paso a extrañas patas gigantes roboticas y a una multitud de armas e instrumentos para distintos usos.

El invasor Zim estaba en su laboratorio, investigando y analizando a detalle a una extraña criatura que jamás pensó que sus grandes ojos irken deslumbrarían, una criatura producto de los dos némesis que más odiaba en toda la faz de la existencia misma. Dentro de una gigantesca máquina se hallaba lo que parecía ser una pequeña bebé Irken vestida con un mameluco similar a un mini alce, quien estaba siendo escaneada a profundidad de pies a cabeza por la gran máquina.

Tal colosal artificio, fruto de años de investigación Irken, de escaneo empezó a funcionar pues un fuerte ruido empezó a retumbar por las paredes, de la nada un rayo de color rojo empezó a brillar tan fuerte que parecía como un rayo láser inmenso. La pequeña criatura dentro de tan raro aparato se veía un tanto confundida, pero emocionada e impacientada por ver más de tal acto, nunca antes había visto algo como esto y mostraba curiosidad y felicidad por conocer tal nuevo posible juguete para ella. Ya que la sala en la que se hallaba era enorme no dudo ni un segundo en gatear por todo el espacio que tenía para conocer mucho más el entorno y juguetear con un par de cables salidos de la máquina, mientras succionaba con alegría el chupón que mantenía en su boca.

Tal rayo rojo subió y bajó un par de veces más, tocando y escaneando a la emocionada cría como si fuera una especie de rayos x super avanzada, hasta que esta terminó su trabajo y la bebé aplaudía con sus manos con tal de volver a ver tal espectáculo. Unos segundos más y ahora un pitido se escuchó salir de un monitor conectada al artefacto. Zim al oírlo fue directamente a una multitud de pantallas que se hallaban cerca y pudo ver los resultados que soltaban como resultado del escaneo y monitoreo de la nueva especie. Los miró varias veces con total asombro e impacto, incluso llegó a frotarse los ojos más de una vez con incredulidad pues pensaba que lo que veía era imposible.

\- ¡Increíble¡ - Gritó muy impactado, con su típico acento tan exagerado en él, luego de ver todos los datos que su máquina soltaba y seguía soltando – Esta pequeña abominación es una cruce muy perfecta de un humano y un irken… ¡GIR, ESCUCHA ESTO!

\- ¡WUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!… te escucho – Al instante un pequeño robot con detalles azulados en sus ojos y pecho cayó del techo, aterrizando sobre su cabeza muy torpemente.

\- Esta cosa conserva muchas de las apariencias de un irken, a excepción del pelo humano que sale de ella, tanto que podría pasar casi como uno de nosotros sin muchos problemas. Sin embargo, carece de gran parte de nuestros órganos más débiles los cuales fueron reemplazados con órganos humanos fuertes lo que la hace inmune a muchas de nuestras debilidades y enfermedades, la piel que la cubre también posee células humanas lo que la hace invulnerable a lo pútrida y horrorosa que es la… ¡CARNE!, y ¡AL AGUA! – Grita haciendo sus tan exageradas muecas de disgusto y miedo – Tampoco necesita de un Pak para sobrevivir y almacenar su información… GIR, ¿SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA?

\- ¡NO SEÑOR!... – Por momentos el color azul de tal robot cambia drásticamente a uno rojo y su actitud junto se vuelve la de un subordinado serio y casi militar soltando un saludo marcial, su voz también se engruesa que casi da hasta miedo, pero esto desaparece instantáneamente para volver a ser el mismo Gir torpe de siempre -…, que es una bebé.

\- ¡SI!, digo…. ¡NO! Significa que esta cría, puede sobrevivir mejor al entorno de este sucio planeta, mucho mejor que yo y Tak. Por lo que, si la entreno perfectamente como un soldado Irken no solo dejara a la tierra vulnerable ante el ataque el imperio Irk, sino que también podrá triunfar en los planes que yo alguna vez frac-frac…fra…fra…fra – Su orgullo y actitud ególatra a la vez que narcisista no les permitían pronunciar tal sencilla palabra. Llegó a un punto que su cara se volvió realmente roja y tartamudeaba mil y una veces la misma cosa al tratar de pronunciar aquella mísera palabra, hasta algunas venas en su gran cabeza empezaron a hincharse y notar, como si fuera un disco rayado repitiendo lo mismo hasta que lo imposible ocurrió -… fracasé… - Se detiene un momento a retomar algo de aire pues no le fue nada fácil aceptar sus derrotas ante los padres de la bebé, incluso se tiró al suelo muy exagerado y fatigado como si hubiera corrido diez mil vueltas a toda una cuadra.

\- ¡BUAAA! ¡BUAAA! ¡BUAAA! – Repentinamente un llanto insufrible se empezó a escuchar por todo el cuarto y a los segundos una alarma muy alta, junto a una luz roja estroboscópica de alerta bañaron al completo todo el sitio dejando a Zim casi sordo quien se levantó de un salto por el susto.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – Dijo preocupado mientras tapaba con sus garras sus orificios auditivos y se retorcía del dolor, tirándose otra vez al suelo, pues el ruido era tan fuerte que casi hacía que le sangraran sus respectivos oídos - ¡COMPUTADORA, ¿QUE PASA?!

~ _¡PELIGRO! Se ha detectado un gas altamente potente y posiblemente tóxico en la sala de escáner. Todas las salidas serán selladas para evitar que su propagación por todo el lugar y las rejillas de ventilación serán completamente abiertas~_

\- ¡BUAAA! ¡BUAAA! ¡BUAAA! – La bebé mitad Irken, que aún permanecía dentro del dispositivo, empezó a llorar y gritar a todo pulmón. Desesperada e inquieta movió y pataleo sus piecitos y manitas en berrinche y el sonar de la sirena de riesgo biológico del laboratorio le aterraba mucho, lo que agravaba su llanto.

\- Computadora… Apaga la alerta y dime, ¿Cuál es el origen de tal bomba de gas? – Preguntó Zim apretando con todas sus fuerzas sus palmas sobre sus tímpanos hasta que tal estridente alarma cesara.

~ _Tal peste proviene dentro del tomógrafo multi universal. Es emitido por la especie de sangre mixta de nombre clave: "Estela" ~_

\- Qué ¡¿qué?! – Pregunta confundido y asustado Zim.

~ _¿La elimino? ~_

\- ¡NOOOOO!, ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a esa cosa – Grita asustado y nervioso, negando la orden a su computadora casi entrando nuevamente en estado de pánico – Si algo malo le llegara a pasar me las tendré que ver con Tak y Dib. Digo, por Dib no me preocupo, pero Tak es la que en verdad me aterra, además de que Estela podría ser mi pase a dominar el planeta tierra.

~ _Entonces ¿qué sugiere? ~ _Pregunta aquella inmensa inteligencia artificial.

\- ¡BUAAA! ¡BUAAA! ¡BUAAA! – Estela seguía en su llanto tratando de llamar la atención, esperando que en algún momento tanto su padre o madre fueran a consolarla y calmar sus lágrimas.

\- No lo sé…- Aquel Irken se detiene a pensar dando vueltas y vueltas estresado a su cerebro y al piso, pero el llanto de la bebé no lo dejaba ni pensar con tranquilidad llegando hasta casi perder los estribos, pero la respuesta le llegó de la nada evitando que este actuara impulsivamente como siempre lo solía hacer - ¡LO TENGO! – Rápidamente Zim saca de su bolsillo aquel pedazo de papel que le había otorgado Tak con una guía importante escrita para cuidar de su hija. En este se leen las siguientes palabras:

_"Zim, si estas leyendo esto entonces eres más estúpido de lo que pensé como para cuidar de una simple, dulce y tierna niña como mi hija. Ni siquiera sabes cómo cuidar de ti mismo"_

\- Ay, como la ¡odio! – Zim se detiene para dejar en claro y dar énfasis a su repulsión por la hembra Irken, luego vuelve a retomar su lectura:

_"Mi amada Estela no puede ser cuidada ni criada de la misma forma que nosotros dos lo fuimos en Irk por máquinas, necesita de toda la atención y cuidado que necesitaría un humano. _

_Por lo que debes de seguir este protocolo para que ella se encuentre en óptimas condiciones para mi llegada y yo no te saque las tripas:_

_1.- Su sistema digestivo es más delicado que el nuestro, así que le deveras cambiar su pañal cada vez que ésta lo requiera y limpiarla muy bien. No la dejes demasiado tiempo con el pañal sucio, de lo contrario se le irritaran sus delicadas pompis y yo te irritare el cerebro a base de puños"_

\- Eso es, la cría tiene el pañal sucio – Dijo Zim dando con la solución, dejando de leer tal lista y guardándola de nuevo en su bolsillo – Computadora, abre la puerta del tomógrafo multi universal y déjame entrar para cambiarle el pañal.

~ _¿Está seguro?... Bueno, es su tumba~ _Sin nada más que agregar o advertir la computadora obedece y abre las compuertas del tomógrafo donde aún se encuentra la bebé gimoteando y pataleando triste. Estela al notar la presencia de su niñera alza sus pequeñas manitas muy tierna, aun con sus ojos cristalinos y en lágrimas, para ser levantada y consolada.

\- Viste eso computadora. Nada puede con el poderoso, apuesto y grandioso Zi… – Antes de terminar su auto alabanza, Zim finalmente detecta el poderoso mal olor que se había adueñado de todo el lugar y cae al piso rendido con una cara de asco y repulsión, tosiendo exorbitantemente mientras se sofocaba - ¿Qué clase de criatura tan poderosa y maligna crearon Tak y Dib juntos?, *_Blup* - _Zim había caído al suelo muy asqueado, incluso empezando a arquear con lágrimas en los ojos por tal olor mientras que su cuerpo estaba a punto de devolver los waffles que había degustado minutos atrás – ¡Gir! –Trataba de pedir refuerzos con su último y débil aliento de vida aún tirado en el piso y sacando muy exageradamente espuma por la boca.

\- Acá estoy – Dijo el robot incrédulo entrando a la sala y sentándose al lado de Zim.

\- *_Cof, cof* _… Lle-llévate a un lugar controlado…*_Cof, cof*… _a la bebé y …*_Cof, cof*…, _prepara mi traje para riesgos químicos… Bleh – A partir de aquí, Zim saca su lengua y cae inconsciente.

\- Esta bien… ME GUSTAN LOS BEBÉS. Tutututututututu – Gir obedece las órdenes de su difunto dueño y cargando con sumo cuidado se lleva a la bebé muy lejos del sitio mientras tarareaba su mundialmente famosa canción del "Tutu" dejando a Zim en su lecho de muerte.

La bebé parecía haberse calmado un poco, aunque las lágrimas y algunos mocos salían de ella mientras esta aún seguía gimoteando y era llevada en manos del sirviente mecánico de Zim, muy lejos del lugar de reposo del irken.

**_UContinuará… Tal vez :P_**

* * *

**Nuevamente les agradezco por echar un vistazo y apoyar esta historia, espero y ojala el número siga creciendo para traerles más capítulos.**

**Gracias por su cooperación y espero contar con esta de nuevo pues es lo que motiva a seguir escribiendo, así que les pido por favor que la compartan, comenten y apoyen :3**

**Nos vemos pues muy pronto :D**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**(Advertencia: Historia DATR, así que si no te gusta te sugiero que te vayas :3)**

Por todo el lugar se podía escuchar pequeños estallidos que provenían de una vil máquina grasienta, un líquido espumoso era vertido en un envase exageradamente grande, al caminar se podía sentir como el piso estaba tan pegajoso como cuando se pisa una goma de mascar debido a la soda que había sido derramada y fuerte era el olor a mantequilla derretida que desprendía tal máquina de palomitas de maíz que invadía todo el gran espacio de la dulcería del cinema. Dos jóvenes amantes pasaron por tal desagradable sitio, quienes segundos antes habían salido disgustados de su debida sala de proyección luego de que fueron echados a la fuerza por su comportamiento nada agradable dentro de esta y de que también molestaran a las demás personas que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar junto a ellos.

\- No puedo creer que nos hayan echado del cine por tu culpa – Riñe un chico adolescente de lentes y peculiar mechón en su gran cabeza. El joven de nombre Dib Membrana sacaba sus molestias y enfado contra su novia a la vez que seguían caminando hasta la salida del establecimiento.

\- Y yo no puedo creer que me hayas obligado a ver semejante basura – Contesta igualmente o peor de molesta aquella chica de tez pálido, cabello morado y lunar en la mejilla izquierda de nombre Tak, echándole la culpa a su pareja por su exilio de tres meses del lugar muy indignada.

\- Yo no tengo la culpa, mi idea original era ir a ver la película nueva del payaso ese "El Bromas", pero por tus reglas tuve que cambiarla de último momento a la única proyección que tenían disponible a esta hora "Bajo el mismo Sol" y no te culpo, yo también pienso que era muy cursi y tonta, pero… ¡¿TENIAS QUE REIRTE EN MITAD DE LA PELÍCULA?! – Acusa gritando exageradamente a su compañera Irken.

\- ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, jaja, la película era muy graciosa en sí, y me divirtió mucho más cuando todas las demás personas en el cine empezaron a llorar como magdalenas – Admitía Tak comenzando a carcajearse al recordar aquella parte tan delirante de la película.

\- ¡LA CHICA ESTABA EN SU LECHO DE MUERTE!, ¡ERA UN PELÍCULA CURSI DE TRAGEDIA Y ROMANCE! – Gritó Dib aún más desesperado por la actitud indiferente y poco educada de su chica.

\- Por favor Dib, era muy gracioso, aunque creo que exageraron cuando nos prohibieron el acceso por tres meses solo por una película estúpida.

\- ¡POR QUE TAMBIÉN GOLPEASTE AL EMPLEADO QUE TE PIDIÓ QUE GUARDARAS SILENCIO!

\- Jajaja, tienes razón. Eso compensó el precio de la entrada – Ella esboza una sonrisa fría y algo maquiavélica tras pensar en aquel pobre empleado que no podrá caminar en varias semanas luego de que él intentará tranquilizar las burlas de la chica en mitad de la función – Jajaja jaja, pobre diablo, jaja jajaja.

Aquella risa, aquella burla y frenética risa que se mofaba de las negligencias y desgracias de las personas alejadas de su vida ajena se escuchaba muy adorable y bastante lindo, eso sí que era muy raro y más para una antigua invasora como ella de un imperio casi extinto como lo fue Irk. Dib se sorprendió mucho tras escuchar lo hermoso que ella sonaba ahora, incluso sus mejillas se coloraron tras oír la hermosa sonata que sus oídos recibían.

El cambió fue muy errático y tan sorpresivo en Tak que el joven Membrana no soportó en esbozar una orgullosa sonrisa pues hace algunos días ella soltaría una carcajada victoriosa, exagerada y ridícula por la humillación que le había hecho pasar a su rival pues era parte de su comportamiento pasado, y de un día a otro ella se empezaba a comportar mucho más humana al modular su tono de risa y transformarse en una linda carcajada casi imitando al de una verdadera dama, como si estos últimos años y la maternidad finalmente dieran sus frutos para que ella lograra manejar y controlar sus sentimientos.

El chico se la quedó mirando felizmente orgulloso por su progreso tanto que ni se dio cuenta de que ya habían salido del gran edificio y ahora caminaban por la acera tranquilos.

\- ¿Tengo monos en la cara o porque no dejas de mirarme? – Pregunta Tak molesta al notar la cara de tonto de su novio que seguía fija en ella.

\- ¡¿Qué?!... Si, digo, ¡NO! Es decir… mierda, perdóname – Exclama Dib pidiendo clemencia luego de regresar al mundo real.

\- Olvida eso, ¿porque la cara de tonto?

\- Por nada en especial, solo que pienso que te ves mucho más linda cuando te ríes de esa manera más controlada. Se te ve tierna, jeje – El joven Membrana la mira figurando nuevamente su sonrisa orgullosa y enternecida.

Tak seguía sin soportar tales halagos, pero debía tranquilizarse para no matar al padre de su hija y gran amor. Por eso solo volteo su mirada con una cara muy roja por la vergüenza mientras bufaba de los nervios.

\- Como sea… - Dijo sonrojada nerviosa y con la cara en dirección contraria a Dib tratando de mantener su actitud usual. La felicidad y regocijo del momento se apagó de un segundo a otro y ahora Tak mantenía una mirada cabizbaja pateando una piedrita que había en su camino ahora mostrando preocupación e inconformidad.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunta el chico extrañándose por el cambio repentino en su comportamiento – Pensé que te la estabas pasando bien luego de destrozarle las piernas al sujeto.

\- Claro, fue divertido ver cómo se iba arrastrando fuera de la sala, pero…

\- Adivino, te preocupa Estela.

\- Si volviste a usar tu estúpido talismán que compraste de la internet para leer mi mente otra vez te juro que te…

\- Jajaja, por favor Tak, te conozco muy bien y se lo mucho que te preocupas por nuestra bebé, de hecho, hasta me da algo de miedo ver como cambias de actitud tan rápido al estar a su lado. Pero debes dejar de pensar en ella, aunque solo por hoy.

\- ¿Acaso tú no te preocupas por tu propia hija? – Recrimina Tak ahora molesta por pensar erróneamente en que ella era la única que amaba a su descendencia.

\- NO, no, no, no – Repite Dib asustado al sentir como la mirada de su pareja se clavaba en él como cuchillos muy afilados y punzantes, pero por fortuna logra salir de esa al negar tales acusaciones – No te confundas Tak, claro que la amo y me preocupo por ella tanto como lo hago contigo, pero el punto de esta cita no solo es conmemorar nuestro aniversario, sino que también es para desestresarnos un poco luego de todo lo que pasamos al cuidar a un bebé, olvidarnos un rato de los problemas de tener una hija mitad Irken y mitad humana y actuar como una pareja normal de nuestra edad lo haría, o algo así.

\- Pero, y si le ocurre algo mientras yo no estoy – Contesta preocupada a la vez que alterada pues era la primera vez que estaba lejos de ella por tanto tiempo. La maternidad sí que la había vuelto muy sobreprotectora con su única hija.

\- Tranquila, Estela estará bien, esta con Gaz – Comenta Dib mostrando un sonrisa relajada y confiada para que Tak dejara su miedo y confiara en su hermana pues hasta donde él sabía, Estela, estaba al cuidado de Gaz – Claro que la primera vez que la dejamos a su cuidado no salió muy bien que digamos, casi la envía a otra dimensión, pero ahora te prometo que ella se comportara más como una tía ejemplar que como un gamer adicta.

\- Jeje, siiiii… "Gaz", jeje – Tak le sigue el juego a su novio mostrándole una falsa sonrisa inquieta y muy agitada pues solo ella sabía de la verdadera localización de su amada hija.

\- Además, no creo que algo malo suceda por alejarnos de ella por hoy.

…

Mientras tanto…

En otro lugar los estruendos de varias alarmas de alerta sonaban en un desconocido lugar. Una luz parpadeante roja bañaba todo el cuarto donde un extraño vapor verdoso estaba esparcido en el aire e impregnaba de un olor repulsivo a todo lo que tocara, solo alguien muy valiente o muy estúpido se atrevería a estar en aquel sitio.

~_Precaución, el nivel de contaminación en la sala alcanza niveles mortíferos. Es de suma prioridad el aislamiento de la sustancia peligrosa, repito, es de suma prioridad el aislamiento de la sustancia peligrosa ~ _Alertaba un voz gruesa y computarizada desde la sala de riesgos tóxicos mientras seguía sonando de fondo la sirena de peligro.

\- Muy bien Gir, *_Glups*, _¿Listo para la eliminación de esta tóxica y mortífera bomba apestosa? – Preguntó asustado el Irken de nombre Zim vistiendo un exagerado traje marrón que lo cubría de pies a cabeza junto a un enorme casco con una ventanilla y una mascarilla a prueba de gas que lo protegían contra el mortífero vapor que era emanado de una pequeña bebé Irken de cabello morado semi desnuda.

Estela se hallaba reposando en una mesa quirúrgica de metal junto a mil y un aparatos raros pertenecientes al verdadero niñero de la bebé. La pequeña estaba sentada casi desnuda sobre la mesa, se le veía desconcertada y extrañada mientras observaba todo a su alrededor desconfiada, sus ojos aún estaban cristalinos y sollozaba a ratos pues minutos atrás no paraba de llorar ya que su pañal le incomodaba pues estaba sucio.

\- No – Contesta en seco el asistente robot de Zim mientras veía a Estela enternecido a la vez que hacía caras y gestos graciosos para alegrar a la triste bebé.

\- Mu-muy bi-bien… aquí voy – Dice Zim muy asustado mientras acostaba a la niña en una posición adecuada para quitarle tal objeto nauseabundo y repugnante llamado pañal.

Una vez que Estela estaba en posición, Zim se aleja aterrado y nervioso, toma unas pinzas exageradamente largas y desde la distancia empieza a retirar las cintas adhesivas que mantenían tal bomba fétida cerrada y unida con la caderita de a bebé.

\- Ya-ya casi, lo-lo tengo – Dice Zim empezando a temblar y sudar por los nervios.

\- No quiero ver – Contesta igual de miedoso Gir tapándose lo ojos.

Su pulso estaba empeorando a cada segundo, en su rostro estaba impreso una expresión inquieta, expedía tanto sudor que casi inundaba todo su traje químico por dentro. Cada segundo, cada movimiento era crucial y preciso un solo mal movimiento y todo se volvería un desastre… Estela solo lo veía confundida y harta, movía sus ojos alrededor pues ya estaba impacientada por la tardanza del invasor.

Tras varios segundos de presión inmensa para Zim, finalmente este pudo retirarle el pañal sucio a su futura discípula. Con las mismas pinzas largas, sosteniendo tal bomba fétida, fue moviéndose con sumo cuidado y delicadeza hasta los deshechos de residuos tóxicos y letales donde sería contenido y destruido.

\- Con cuidado, cuidado –Expresa Zim preocupado y temblando, apretando con todas sus fuerzas tales pinzas para que el pañal no cayera. Lentamente y muy cuidadoso sigue moviéndose hasta llegar al contenedor especial donde finalmente tira tal cosa apestosa y dar conclusión a tal pesadilla.

~ _Sustancia peligrosa aislada, el ambiente recupera niveles tolerables ~ _Analiza rápidamente la computadora de Zim y detiene todas las alarmas y luces roja, devolviendo todo a la normalidad.

– Fiu… eso estuvo cerca – Suelta Zim, quitándose el caso y su mascarilla de gas para limpiarse con el extremo de su manga el sudor que emanaba de su frente ya mucho más relajado luego de desterrar la materia nociva muy lejos de él.

\- ¿PUDIMOS HABER MUERTO? – Grita Gir igual de exagerado luego de darse cuenta finalmente de la seriedad del asunto.

\- Si, pero por suerte tu inteligente, apuesto y poderoso amo pudo encargarse de la situación – Dice Zim elogiándose a él mismo como habitualmente lo hacía.

\- Bravo – Grita el robot emocionado, aplaudiendo sin control, Estela le siguió el juego al robot y con sus manitas también empezó a aplaudir mientras reía.

\- Guau, hasta la bebé sabe que soy genial y no la culpo – Dice con una sonrisa gloriosa y petulante como siempre – Apuesto a que ni tu padre cabezón o tu gritona madre saben cómo lidiar con una situación tan peligrosa como yo lo hice, JAJAJAJA – Ríe triunfante alzando su mano en victoria mientras hablaba con la bebé - ¡VICTORIA PARA ZIM!

\- Agugu, gaga – La bebé solo masculla y balbucea sonidos en su boca casi como si quisiera comunicarse mientras sigue moviendo sus manitas.

\- Creo que alguien necesita un pañal nuevo y esta vez no soy yo – Señala Gir recordándole a Zim que aún no había terminado su trabajo pues Estela seguía desnuda.

\- Oh… ya decía que se me olvidaba algo– Recrimina molesto al darse cuenta de que aún debía limpiar y vestir a la niña – Si fuera una bebé Irken pura no tendría que pasar por tantos problemas.

Tras minutos de sufrimiento, repulsión y risas risueñas de Estela, quien se burlaba del sufrimiento de Zim, finalmente estaba limpia y con un nuevo pañal lista para aprender el fino arte de dominar planetas.

\- Muy bien, ahora ya estas preparada para que yo, Zim, te convierta en las más despiadada, cruel y poderosa invasora de todos los tiempos. Con tus increíbles resistencias humanas, inteligencia irken y bajo mi tutela, lograremos salir triunfantes en esta contienda interminable por el dominio de este pútrido planeta. Pueda que tengas que aniquilar a tus propios progenitores, destruir a tus similares, engañar a personas y limpiar baños publicos como yo alguna vez lo hice, no hablemos de eso, pero es un riesgo que debes tomar si quieres volverte mi mano derecha cuando tenga el control de este escondrijo de porquería llamada tierra y la tomemos por y para el imperio Irken. Si aceptas estos términos yo te proclamo bajo el nombre de los más altos y del imperio Irken oficialmente como Invasora Estela, mano derecha del sorprendente Zim – Hablaba con tono de superioridad y seriedad casi como un sargento del alto mando Irken dándole finalmente el título de invasora a Estela quien se reía por lo ridículo que se veía y claramente le daba gracia, pero luego Zim volvió a su tono normal y torpe – ¿Alguna pregunta?

Estela se lo quedó observando pacíficamente hasta que esta empieza a llorar otra vez mientras la acompañaba un sonido húmedo de flatulencia – ¡BUAHHHHH! – Empezó a gritar llorando pues nuevamente había manchado su nuevo pañal.

~_Precaución, el nivel de contaminación en la sala alcanza niveles mortíferos. Es de suma prioridad el aislamiento de la sustancia peligrosa, repito, es de suma prioridad el aislamiento de la sustancia peligrosa ~ _Alertó nuevamente la computadora de Zim a la vez que volvieron a sonar de fondo las sirenas de peligro junto a la luz roja.

\- Me lleva… - Dice Zim cansado y molesto por tener que volver a pasar por la misma tortura. Se puso su casco y nuevamente prosiguió por segunda vez con su misión de deshacerse del material tóxico.

\- Creo que alguien necesita un pañal nuevo y esta vez no soy yo – Señala Gir señalándole a Zim que nuevamente debía hacerle un cambio de pañal a la bebé.

\- ¡Cállate Gir!, ya pasamos por ese mal chiste – Grita ya muy harto Zim.

**_Continuará… Tal vez :P_**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**(Advertencia: Historia DATR, así que si no te gusta te sugiero que te vayas :3)**

Que sería peor que tener que soportar diariamente a una pútrida sociedad terrícola de un planeta condenado a su destrucción por una raza muy superior a ellos, que sería peor que eso, ¿Tener que lidiar diariamente con el único saco de carne que sabe quién y de donde eres realmente?, ¿Tener que cuidar a la hija de tus dos peores némesis?, o será ¿tener que aguantar las pestilencias de una cría híbrida quien además no para de llorar por cualquier insignificante cosa? Pues te diré que la respuesta no es ninguna. Lo peor sería que aquella cría que se te fue encomendada para su supervisión y cuidado se perdiera con tan solo dos segundos de distracción y la cosa empeora cuando su madre es capaz de sacarte los ojos, tripas y sesos solo por mancharla con comida.

En resumen: Zim estaba jodido… pero mucho.

\- ¡ESTELA, ESTELA! – Gritaba por todas las partes de su casa aquel histérico irken mientras ponía todo el lugar patas arriba junto a su asistente mecánico Gir, quien buscaba en el refrigerador y dentro de los frascos de mantequilla de maní y jalea – Maldición, maldición, maldición. Si Tak se entera de que perdí a su única hija ella me matará, me sacará las tripas y hará un collar con ellas mientras fornica con el apestoso de Dib sobre mi tumba.

\- Hice sanguiches – Alegaba un torpe robot quien aparecía con un plato repleto de tales panes rellenos con mantequilla de maní y jalea.

\- ¡GIR, ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA UN SANWICH! – Grita en enojo y desesperación aquel invasor irken mientras regañaba a su subordinado y seguía en su búsqueda de tal diminuta criatura – Esto está mal, tengo que encontrar a la pequeña abominación antes de que llegue su agresiva y horrible madre por ella para volverla mi aprendiz a tiempo – En su miedo Zim empieza a caminar en círculos a la vez que se comía las uñas, quiero decir, garras.

\- ¿Y si le preguntas a la computadora? – Sugiere aquel torpe robot mientras agarra unos de los sándwiches y le da una enorme mordida.

\- ¡GIR! Esto es algo serio, no es tiempo para alguna de tus locas ideas – Regaña Zim mientras seguía tratando de buscar alguna solución para su enorme problema – Lo tengo, le preguntaré a la computadora_, *Ejem*_ \- Carraspeó su garganta antes de comunicarse con la masiva red neuronal artificial que controla su hogar y todos sus artilugios - ¡COMPUTADORA!

~ _¡¿QUÉ?! _~ Pregunta aquella gruesa y fría voz metálica haciendo retumbar toda la casa, algo harta y cansada por sus constantes usos.

\- Esto es de vida o muerte, necesito que encuentres el paradero de la cría de nombre Estela – Dicta nervioso y angustiado – Mi pobre y futura aprendiz debe de estar perdida y asustada en este vil, feo y apestoso mundo, esperando a que yo, su apuesto e inteligente maestro, la rescate de las fauces de una sociedad corrompida por la estupidez, llena de gente torpe y muy, muy fea…*_Snif, Snif*, _mi deber es encontrarla para salvarla a ella antes de que sea carcomida y se convierta en una víctima más de este mundo sin vida… como a mi culo o de lo contrario Tak me incinerará vivo… BUAAAAA – De la nada aquel histérico Irken empieza llorar por miedo y preocupación, aunque más por miedo.

~ … _La cría de nombre Estela se ubica en el jardín principal, cerca de la entrada _~ Contesta la gran máquina igual de cansada por la ineptitud del ser al que está obligado a llamar amo.

\- ¡QUÉ, ¿QUÉ?! – Grita a todo pulmón de la forma tan exagerada y trastornada tan típica en él corriendo hacia la ventana que da a la calle para corroborar por sí mismo.

En las afueras de aquella extraña vivienda metálica, una extraña y tierna bebé de piel verdosa, pelo morado y grandes ojos violetas se movía a través del barro y la suciedad manchando su ya muy sucio mameluco con toda clase de cosas que estuvieran regadas por el pastizal. Estela había convertido el perturbador patio del invasor en su patio de juego personal donde jugaba cerca de los tétricos nomos arrancando varias partes del verde pastizal y arrastrándose entre toda la mugre, ahora no me pregunten cómo logró llegar hasta ahí ella sola porque ni yo lo sé. Aquella cría híbrida se divertía mucho sin percatarse del gran peligro al que estaba expuesta y no solo era el hecho de exponer su verdadera identidad al mundo entero.

\- NOOOOOO, si algún humanoide repugnante la descubre y se la lleva se acabó para mí – Exclama Zim aún asustado y nervioso viendo a su futura pupila por la ventana como si nada, inconsciente de todo peligro. Zim estaba sudando por cada parte de su cuerpo, transpirando desesperación e inquietud en partes que ni siquiera sabía que sudaban– Esto no puede empeorar.

~ _De hecho si ~ _Añade el computador de Zim echándole más carbón al fuego

~ _Sí la cría toca algún gnomo se reactivará el sistema de defensa, el cual fue desactivado luego del ataque por la invasora Tak, y la detectara como amenaza, carbonizándola en cuestión de segundos~_

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Sin pensárselo demasiado, sin ni siquiera pararse a ponerse su disfraz para hacerse pasar por terrícola, Zim sale disparado fuera de su casa mientras veía, en cámara lenta, como Estela tropezaba distraída por la aparición de su niñera y caí directamente a uno de los gnomos.

El tiempo de detuvo, Zim se abalanzo, Estela río y Gir comió uno de sus sándwiches mientras veía todo esto. El tiempo se detuvo por momentos, cada cosa se veía congelada en su lugar y no se movía nada. Aquel irken vio su miserable vida pasar frente a sus ojos mientras todo volvía a moverse lentamente, Estela estaba a un pelo de nada de decirle adiós a su corta vida.

Todo transcurrió en un parpadeo.

Estela había rozado accidentalmente uno de los duendes tan perturbadores del jardín y pasó lo que la computadora había predicho, el sistema defensivo de Zim se había reactivado y estaba preparado para aniquilar a la indefensa bebé, pero aquel irken pudo actuar rápido tomando a la bebé y lanzándole muy lejos de la zona de peligro.

\- ¡Gir, ATRAPALA! – Ordenó desde la distancia Zim, luego de tomar a la bebé y lanzarla a su asistente mecánico, quien extrañamente ejecutó la orden de su amo perfectamente y atrapó a Estela sin ninguna dificultad.

Fuera de peligro y muy sucia, aquella cría híbrida solo pudo soltar carcajadas y risas de diversión pues le pareció muy divertido ser lanzada desde muy alto para caer en las manos de un robot que ni siquiera sabes si te va a atraparte o no.

\- Siiii, tomé a la bebé… ¡ME GUSTAN LOS BEBÉS! – Grita entusiasmado aquel torpe robot mientras Estela le sonríe y aplaude con entusiasmo.

\- Bien, Estela está a salvo gracias a mis asombrosas habilidades y super velocidad. La sucia cría está salvo – Afirma con entusiasmo mientras hace un baile raro de celebración.

Desde los gnomos aparece la gruesa y fría voz del computador de Zim, y no era para darle buenas noticias ~_ Sistema de defensa restablecido, preparado para la aniquilación del individuo ~ _Su sistema se había reactivado tan rápido que este no pudo distinguir entre enemigo o aliado y solamente apunto con láseres a lo que tenía más cerca, que en este caso era aquel irken que segundos atrás regocijaba su victoria.

\- Mierda – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, quedándose estático a mitad de su baile, antes de que la tragedia empezara.

Un fuerte estruendo sacudió toda una cuadra haciendo temblar todo el lugar y sus alrededores, una fuerte luz cegó a medio vecindario por momentos y todo terminó con un humeante cráter de gran tamaño invadiendo la propiedad de Zim y parte de la acera, mientras los nómos defensivos volvían a su estado de reposo.

~ _Intruso aniquilado, que tenga un buen día ~ _

Gir, con Estela en manos, se acercó a orillas del inmenso agujero para asomarse lentamente y ver a un chamuscado Zim, retorciéndose en dolor y agonía mientras soltaba leves quejidos de martirio y dolor insoportable.

\- Q-que-que malo que eso no me mató… *_Blah*_ – Dijo en voz adolorida Zim mientras caía inconsciente con la lengua de fuera sacando mucha baba.

\- No te preocupes, él ha estado en peores – Sacó Gir de la nada, hablando con la bebé, por extraño que suene tal parece que Estela logro entender esto ya que lo observa sorprendida, pero sus carcajadas de diversión le siguieron puesto que le divertía demasiado la desgracia del pobre Irken Zim... sí que se notaba que era hija de Dib y Tak - Te llevare dentro y jugaremos con catsup y con la piña, además te enseñare mi colección de rocas y de mostaza.

Con Estela en sus metálicas manos, aquel torpe robot se la lleva nuevamente a la casa para jugar con y pasar un rato con ella hasta que Zim vuelva del mundo de los muertos.

**…**

Pasemos de los suburbios a la gran ciudad, específicamente el centro de la misma, un lugar bastante concurrido por gente, tráfico las 24 horas del día y mil y un tiendas de gran variedad ofreciendo sus distintos servicios a toda aquella posible clientela.

Viajemos por las calles un rato, visitemos un montón de lugares de diferentes productos hasta llegar a una zona específica de restaurantes, si seguimos el camino un poco más entraremos a un local muy moderno y distinto al resto, ahí es donde nos toparemos con nuestra pareja dispareja, Dib y Tak.

Luego de fracasar en su primera parada, el cine, y tras ser expulsados y vetados por un buen tiempo de tal lugar debido a la poca paciencia de la ruda Tak, ambos continuaron con normalidad los planes que Dib había preparado para una cita "perfecta" o mínimamente normal, aunque nada de lo que hiciera sería normal puesto a que su pareja literalmente no era de este planeta, como sea, lo siguiente sería comer en el nuevo restaurante que hace no mucho abrió sus puertas en el centro de la ciudad para deleitar sus papilas gustativas con algo nuevo.

Al principio, el joven Membrana no quería tener que ir tan lejos solo para comer una simple hamburguesa puesto que él solo era feliz con comer en el cerdo de la pizza como siempre lo hacía con su familia y de hecho estuvo a punto de ir a tal lugar de higiene muy dudosa como parte de su cita, hasta que recordó que los cuerpos de los Irkens tenían cierta debilidad hacia la carne y a una gran variedad de alimentos terrícolas, así que para su desgracia tuvo que olvidarse de su sitio habitual y favorito de comida. Encontrar el sitio perfecto no fue tarea fácil ya que tuvo que buscar entre un sinfín de restaurantes distintos hasta dar con uno de nombre particular llamado "Organics", un comercio que ofrecía comida muy distinta a la que Dib siempre consumía, pero que era ideal para su novia.

\- Por saturno, el menú de este restaurante es muy caro, quiero decir 20 dólares por una maldita ensalada, además qué demonios es un Falafel – Dijo muy indignado el joven Membrana quien leía molesto la carta que se le había entregado para elegir qué platillo compartiría junto a su novia, platillo que hace no mucho ya había elegido, solo que se quedó con la carta por si se le ofrecía algo más.

\- Yo que sé, alguna asquerosidad hecha de la basura de este asqueroso planeta – Respondió indiferente Tak mientras jugaba con un tenedor en la mesa y escuchaba las quejas de Dib.

\- Para ti todo es asqueroso.

\- Menos tú y mi Estela – Responde soltando una rápida y tierna sonrisa mientras cruza miradas con su pareja, pero su aire cambia rápidamente al de siempre – Porque te quejas, tú elegiste este estúpido restaurante y tú eres el único que comerá esta mierda, pues como sabrás la gran mayoría de comida terrícola me causa mucho daño.

\- Es por eso que estamos aquí, si bien tienes razón que, si pensara solo en mí mismo, ahora estaríamos en el cerdo de la pizza o mínimamente en los tacos y yo estaría comiendo solo mientras escucho tu dulce voz quejándote de la comida como siempre, pero como esto se trata de ambos opte por este horrible y progresista lugar.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres verme sufrir comiendo su basura terrestre?

\- Jajaja, todo lo contrario… Tu solo espera.

La chica irken se lo quedó viendo extrañada y confundida, no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de su novio ni mucho menos por que se le quedaba viendo con una sonrisa de imbécil... más de lo usual quiero decir - "¿Qué estará planeando este idiota ahora?" – Se preguntaba al tratar de leer la expresión facial confiada y emocionada de Dib.

Al poco rato apareció una mesera alta, delgada y con cara de pocos amigos entregando o, mejor dicho, arrojando en la mesa la orden que Dib había pedido hace poco.

\- Tengan, dos hamburguesas sencillas y una soda para compartir – Dijo aquella amargada mujer tirando con poca delicadeza aquella orden – Disfruten su comida y por favor no vuelvan a joder, se supone que hoy era mi día libre – Dicho eso aquella malhumorada mesera desapareció de la vista de ambos quejándose y bufando por su mala suerte y desgracia de vida.

\- ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarnos de esa manera? – Admitió indignada Tak quien con su fuerza logró romper aquel tenedor metálico con el que estaba jugando - ¿Quieres que la mate?

\- No, tu olvídate de ella. Además, ya estoy acostumbrado a esta mierda de personas – Admite Dib pasando de la mesera – Bueno, creo que es hora de comer, así que buen provecho – Nuevamente volvió a esa cara relajada y serena de hace rato, mirando a Tak.

\- Un segundo, ordenaste dos hamburguesas para ti y para… ¿mí? – Pregunta confundida, pero ciertamente empezando a molestarse.

\- Claro que sí y puede que se escuche extraño, pero quiero verte comer a ti primero – Respondió inocente e incrédulamente Dib sin saber que se había condenado.

\- ¿Quieres que yo me muera? O que rayos pasa por tu cabeza – Recrimina Tak muy molesta mirando a Dib con una mirada asesina.

\- ¿Qué?... – Dice confundido y estúpido Dib sin entender nada.

\- ¿Quieres que yo coma las asquerosidades de tu planeta?

\- Si, pero antes de que digas algo, me insultes o me intentes asesinar como de costumbre, te pido que, por favor, confíes en mí – Responde Dib tratando de convencer a su pareja.

\- Siempre confío en ti, pero en estos momentos me pregunto si hice bien en escogerte como mi pareja sexual definitiva.

\- Por favor Tak, pase muchas horas pegado en la computadora investigando cada restaurante, mirando los ingredientes de cada plato y estudiando el sistema digestivo Irken con tal de ver cómo aquel rostro tan hermoso suelta una sonrisa de satisfacción y sorpresa que tanto me gusta ver, por favor confía – Ahora Dib le lanza una mirada de cachorrito regañada, cierta mirada que derretía el corazón tan duro de la ex invasora Tak.

\- Esta bien, pero si muero te llevare conmigo – Finalmente acepta a regañadientes, aunque sonrojada por los hermosos halagos de su novio, que en parte también la hacían enfurecer y enternecer.

Sosteniendo con ambas manos temblorosas, Tak toma una de las hamburguesas con inseguridad y algo de miedo, la lleva lentamente a su boca y antes de darle el primer bocado mira una vez más a Dib quien se la quedaba viendo con entusiasmo y apoyo tratando de darle la confianza que ella necesitaba.

Tak quería retroceder pues el dolor que le producía la comida humana era realmente insoportable pues era casi tan idéntico a comer lava directo del centro de la tierra y el ardor y acidez que producían en su boca eran demasiado potentes y aun así decidió poner a prueba su propia salud por el gran cariño que tenía a aquel humano de lentes y flequillo gracioso de apellido Membrana, al que le dio toda su confianza y prometió no dudar de él por más absurdas que sean sus propuestas y que por alguna razón siempre terminaba por tener razón aquel saco de piel humana.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más y gracias a la cara de Dib que le daba la seguridad que necesitaba, le dio un enorme y rápido mordisco, empezando a masticar aquella hamburguesa y pudo notar algo muy extraño.

\- Pero ¿qué?... *_Ñam, ñam* _\- Exclama sorprendida con la boca llena mientras su cara se iluminaba por sentir por vez primera el delicioso sabor de la carne – Esta carne… *_Ñam, ñam*…_ no me lastima ni me molesta, *_Glup* - _Traga aquel pedazo de comida y mira atónita a Dib aún sin entender qué es lo que había ocurrido.

\- Jajaja, vaya sorpresa, creo que te gustó más de lo que había pensado – Exclama feliz y sintiéndose victorioso el joven Membrana – Puedo notar por tu cara que estás tratando de proceder todo esto, así que dejaba decirte que lo que comemos no es carne real.

\- ¿Entonces qué rayos es esto? – Pregunta asombrada e impaciente por saber la respuesta mientras devora hambrienta aquella comida – Esta cosa… *_Ñam, ñam*… _sabe muy bien y no causa ningún efecto negativo en mí.

\- Verás mi hermosa dama, este es un restaurante vegano lo que significa que lo que comes no es carne real, es una comida llamada tofu alterada para que sepa y se vea como carne sin ser carne – Responde Dib rápidamente, pero eso solo le causa más preguntas a Tak y la deja mucho más sorprendida

\- ¿Tofu?, ¿carne falsa?, ¿vegano? Ustedes los terrícolas sí que son raros – Dice indiferente Tak con la boca llena mientras disfrutaba por primera vez lo deliciosa que puede ser la comida humana - *_Glup* - _Traga – Aún así debo de admitir que saben preparar muy buena comida para todo tipo de paladares – Suelta una sonrisa mirando felizmente a su pareja luego de acabar con su platillo - ¿Te vas a comer eso? – Preguntó muy tierna y extasiada por los nuevos sabores.

Sin decir ni reprochar nada, Dib le da su hamburguesa a Tak sin ningún problema, esta lo toma y al igual que la otra la devora en cuestión de segundos – Adelante, puede que para ti sea genial, pero yo prefiero mil veces el cerdo de la pizza.

**_Continuará… Tal vez :P_**


	6. Capítulo 5

**_(Spam Moment)_**

**_Si te gusta Invasor Zim y eres gran fanático del DaTr, como yo, entonces te recomiendo que me sigas en mi twitter, donde estoy casi la gran mayoría del tiempo: GattoJack3, donde subo principalmente contenido sobre esta pareja y comento cualquier estupidez :3_**

**Capítulo 5**

**(Advertencia: Historia DATR, así que si no te gusta te sugiero que te vayas :3)**

Tras varios minutos de dolor y penumbra, un muerto se levanta difícilmente desde aquella tumba de escombros y tierra quemada, su mano verdosa y temblorosa, llena de cicatrices y quemaduras, es la primera en salir alzándose hasta el cielo y apoyándose en la tierra de la superficie para llegar a la cima sin mucha demora.

Al salir de aquel inmenso hueco con casi todo el cuerpo hecho trizas, sucio, lleno de hollín negro y la dignidad aún enterrada, Zim, se arrodilla con mucho dolor y cansancio todavía, lleva ambas manos a su espalda y ferozmente arquea su columna la cual cruje como bolsa de papas siendo aplastada, su gesto muestra momentáneamente un dolor brutal que finalmente reside en placer y bienestar antes de volver a su amargado y cansado rostro.

Logra arrastrarse entre quejidos, y algunos sollozos, hasta llegar a la entrada, solo le bastaba girar de su perilla de la puerta y con la ayuda de su propio peso, recargado en la puerta, logra abrirla, Zim cae otra vez boca abajo al piso, solo que esta vez dentro de su casa, y permanece ahí mismo, sin mover ni un músculo, en su miseria. Una pequeña figura verde con mameluco se acerca lentamente a gatas a aquel cuerpo sin vida, Estela, al llegar, se sienta frente al invasor inconsciente y suelta una mirada confundida como su niñero posiblemente haya caído en coma. Sin saber qué más hacer la pequeña Irken semi humana, saca de uno de sus bolsillos un sonajero para jugar con él a golpearlo contra la cabeza del invasor, al parecer los quejidos de Zim siendo golpeado por ella le parecieron muy graciosos y lo continuó haciendo por un buen rato.

\- Auch, auch, ahora no tengo ni la menor duda, auch, auch, de que eres hija de la estúpida de Tak y el imbécil de Dib – Admitió Zim levantando su mirada para mirar a su pequeña agresora quien seguía golpeándolo en la frente sin parar.

Estela podría ser una bebé, pero entendió muy bien las palabras insultantes que lanzaba Zim contra sus padres y por supuesto que esto no le agradó para nada, formó un puchero de enojo y golpeó con mucha más fuerza a Zim y esta vez apuntando a propósito a el ojo.

\- ¡AHHHH MI HERMOSO, MI HERMOSO OJO! – Gritó en dolor Zim quien milagrosamente se levantó de un salto, como si su accidente de minutos atrás nunca hubiera pasado, y cubrió con su palma su ojo herido en batalla. Luego de una demostración ridícula llena de lágrimas y gritos mientras corría en círculos a causa del dolor, volteó a ver enfadado a Estela, con su ojo rojo ahora, y lleno de rabia le arrebató el juguete que sostenía en su manita y en acto de rabieta muy infantil lo arrojó a la calle muy lejos de su alcance – ¡JA!, eso te ganas por tratar de enfrentar a tu futuro maestro. ¡TÓMALA COMO UNA PEQUEÑA ADVERTENCIA NIÑA FEA! *_Phrrr* -_ Se bufa de ella sacando su lengua.

La bebé al verse privada de su juguete empezó a soltar pequeños sollozos, sus tiernos ojos vidriosos poco a poco dejaron escapar lágrimas de tristeza y finalmente rompió en llanto, un llanto tan conmovedor y triste que incluso hizo sentir mal al Zim, quien empezó a sentirse incómodo.

\- Vamos, es solo un juguete – Dijo Zim apenado, tratando de razonar con ella, pero de pronto la pequeña empezó a gritar y hacer un enorme berrinche quejándose por la falta de su juguete - Por favor no llores, no llores o tu mamá me hará llorar a mí si se entera de esto.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la ciudad:

Una pareja paseaba por el parque muy tranquilamente hablando sobre cosas varias y de cómo habían disfrutado de la comida de aquel tan extraño y caro restaurante, que hizo llorar a la billetera del novio, hasta que uno de ellos se llenó de ira de la nada y decide golpear un árbol con tal fuerza y brutalidad que logró atravesar el grueso y firme tronco como si nada, asomando su puño por el otro lado.

\- Ehhh… Tak… ¿estás bien? – Preguntó Dib asustado por el cambio repentino de actitud en su pareja.

\- NO… por alguna razón me dieron unas ganas tremendas de matar a Zim – Contestó aquella chica llena de irritación y furia, exhalando humo desde sus fosas nasales mientras mostraba sus feroces dientes puntiagudos.

\- Tak… Creo que te amo mucho más.

Volviendo de regreso con Zim.

Nuevamente se volvían a escuchar llantos y gritos desde aquella tan peculiar residencia, sollozos tan fuertes que se podían escuchar desde el otro lado de la cuadra y que provenían de una pequeña bebé. Zim cubría sus oídos con tal de no escuchar tal llanto, los cubría con cualquier cosa que tuviera a mano como los cojines de su sillón, sus calzoncillos e incluso llegó a utilizar los sándwiches hechos por su sirviente, pero nada le era útil.

\- Por favor… deja de llorar, te lo suplico – Dijo Zim exclamando clemencia a la pobre bebé, incluso llegó a ponerse de rodillas y rogar mucho más – ¡BIEN! Tú ganas, iré por tu estúpido juguete – Finalmente se rindió y accedió a devolverle el sonajero que hace poco sostenía la pequeña irken en sus pequeñas garritas de irken o manos de humano – ¡GIR¡, te ordeno que vayas por el juguete de la bebé ¡AHORA MISMO! – Le ordenó a su asistente robótico ya muy harto por el berrinche que seguía haciendo Estela.

\- ¡ALLÁ VOY! – Gritó aquel pequeño en robot en su habitual acento estúpido y agitado mientras, literalmente, salía disparado a la calle y rompía la ventana en su partida. No pasaron ni 5 segundos para que el robot volviera con el sonajero y ¿Por qué no? Jugando un poco el - Jajaja, jajaja, me gusta esta cosa – Admitía Gir con la lengua de fuera muy contento mientras le daba la sonaja a Zim y este velozmente se lo entregaba a Estela, quien seguía en su berrinche.

\- ¡TEN! Ahora, por favor, termina con este calvario – El invasor le devuelve el juguete a la bebé y está la toma soltando breves sollozos ya más apaciguados, dando el aspecto de que ya estaba todo controlado, sorpresivamente lo tira al piso en desaprobación y vuelve a llorar, ahora más fuerte que antes – ¡ME TIENES QUE ESTAR JODIENDO!... – Zim estaba tan desesperado y nervioso que empezó a lagrimear y llorar junto a ella - ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú de mí?, BUAH, BUAH, *_Snif, Snif* _\- Ahora había dos bebés llorones.

Pese al fuerte lloriqueo por parte de ambos, se logra escuchar un leve gruñido, era un sonido familiar que lograron captar unos sensores de hambre de Gir tenía instalados en su programa, que literalmente detectaban cuando una persona o ser viviente tenía hambre. ¿Por qué tenía instalado algo tan inútil como eso? nadie lo sabe.

\- La bebita tiene hambre – Soltó de la nada de Gir.

\- Claro que tengo hambre, *_Snif, Snif*, _pero el que este llorando no te da el derecho de llamarme así – Aclaró ofendido, Zim, gimoteando aún un poco.

\- Me refiero a Estela – Aclaró con su mirada perdida en aquella hambrienta y aún llorona bebé.

\- ¿Pero que le doy de comer?... Le gustaran los burritos – Preguntó Zim ya más calmado, tratando de buscar algún tipo de alimento para dárselo a su protegida, hasta que recordó aquella lista que le había dado Tak cuando se le fue encomendado la supervisión de la Estela. Sacó aquel pedazo de papel de su bolsillo y empezó a leer nuevamente:

_"2.- Estela aún no puede digerir ni mascar sólidos, por lo que le empaque comida especial para bebés terrícolas como papillas, jugos y leche en polvo. Dale solo uno de estos cuando tenga hambre, también asegúrate de no sobrecalentar su leche si no se quemara su delicada boquita y YO QUEMARE TU PUTA CASA… sigue las instrucciones que vienen en el contenedor para preparar su leche. _

_También quiero sugerir que no le intentes dar nada de la comida que prepara tu estúpido robot porque lo sabre y te obligare a comer sus pañales sucios __😊 "_

**-** ¿Cómo le hace para saber el orden exacto de las situaciones?... como sea. Gir, saca de la pañalera algo de comida para esta cosa – Ordena Zim ya un tanto más relajado, pero aún molesto por los llantos que no cesaban.

De milagro Estela para su berrinche, parecía saber muy bien a lo que se referían con comida, aún con los ojos vidriosos esta se queda sentada a esperar junto a Zim a que el robot cumpla con la orden y saque algo del alimento que su mamá le había empacado.

\- ¿Te refieres a los frascos pequeños que contenían aquella deliciosa papilla y ricos jugos? – Pregunta Gir antes de acatar la orden de su dueño.

\- Si, ¿porque lo preguntas?

\- Jeje bueno…

\- Gir… ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Pensé que eran mermeladas para los sándwiches, así que se los unté todos al pan, los preparé y después los lance al espacio… luego preparé más sándwiches – Explica aquel tonto robot sin entender lo que había causado por culpa de su estupidez.

\- Oh… mierda – Justo después de maldecir su infortunio regresó aquel insoportable ruido de los llantos y berrinches de la pequeña, estos subieron su volumen y se volvieron mucho más fuertes y estresantes para su niñero.

\- ¡YA BASTA! – Dijo ya muy frustrado Zim – Gir, te ordeno que vayas a la tienda, compres comida para bebé y por lo que más quieras, por el amor de Irk y de los más altos, vuelve con esa comida y no te la comas… ¡ESTÁ CLARO! – Grita desesperado pues ya no soportaba más ruido pues lo hacía enojar y volverse mucho más loco.

Sin previo aviso, ni advertencia alguna, Zim fue golpeado y tirado al suelo por un sonajero salvaje que fue arrojado a su cabeza con toda la intención de hacerle daño. Obviamente Estela lo había atacado con el juguete, que recientemente se le había sido arrebatado de sus manitas, esta vez lo arrojó a su cabezota en señal de desaprobación.

\- Creo que la bebé no quiere quedarse contigo – Dice Gir al notar como la bebé fruncía el ceño muy enojada por la idea de quedarse nuevamente con su narcisista dueño.

\- Esta bien, yo iré a comprar la comida. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de que deje de mortificarme con su infernal llanto… ¡COMPUTADORA, PREPÁRA MI DISFRAZ! – Con tal de tener un solo mísero momento de tranquilidad y semi paz, Zim, accedió a comprar más comida para Estela, aunque tuviese que convivir por algunos momentos con las bolas de carne llamados humanos.

La computadora ejecuta la orden de su dueño y desde el techo emerge una extraña máquina entubada en forma de cápsula metálica que en un parpadeo encierra al invasor en su interior, ruidos y luces extrañas salen de tal máquina, sorprendiendo tanto a Estela como a Gir quienes se quedan embobados mirando fijamente a tal extraño objeto, finalmente empieza a salir mucho humo blanco y entre las nubes de vapor sale un Zim muy cambiado. Su nuevo disfraz lo dotaba de piel holográfica que lo hacía parecer humano, tenía mucho más cabello más realista y no tan plástico como su antiguo disfraz, su ropa también cambiaba ahora con una sudadera de colores fucsias con guantes negros, el nuevo disfraz incluía finalmente orejas y dedos extras, sus ojos eran blancos con su usual iris café, realmente había progresado con su tecnología.

\- Tarde mucho en confeccionar este nuevo disfraz mucho más realista, incluso tuve que robar algo de tecnología del disfraz de Tak, pero finalmente pude lograr un camuflaje tan perfecto que ni el cabezón de Dib podrá reconocerme, ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!, ¿Quién ríe ahora, Tak? – Grita triunfal y algo confiado por su nuevo plan.

\- … ¿Quién eres tú? – Preguntó ingenuo su asistente robot.

\- Soy yo, Zim.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Zim.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Zim.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Zim.

Estela solo veía algo harta y cansada el circo que montaban estos dos, incluso se le olvidó el hambre que tenía.

\- Olvídalo, iré a la tienda por la comida de esta cosa, tú cuídala mientras yo no estoy – Ordenó Zim en su nuevo disfraz mientras pasaba a retirarse.

\- ¡Lo que usted diga misterioso extraño! – Gir alzó su mano, golpeándola directamente contra su frente, con tal de hacer un saludo marcial muy mal hecho, sacando su lengua y obedeciendo la orden de Zim, aunque no sabía que era Zim.

Aquel invasor, ahora con su disfraz mejorado, versión 2.5, va por la puerta de entrada y pasa a su retirada, dejando a la bebé y Gir a solas. El lloriqueo de Estela pasa extinguirse y suelta una tierna sonrisa burlona, su plan había funcionado y ahora sin Zim y con la poca seguridad que proveía aquel robot tenía total libertad de jugar con lo que quisiera, pero antes que nada la pequeña saca de su bolsillo una paleta que tenía escondida en su mameluco, con tal de apaciguar su hambre, y ahora es tiempo de jugar. Aquel cuartel de Irken repleto de armas, bombas y un sinfín de artefactos peligrosos ahora sería su parque de diversiones personal, así que ¿Con qué iría a jugar primero?

Mientras tanto, a unas pocas cuadras del sitio, Zim con su renovado disfraz, caminaba de una forma de lo más extraña y nerviosa, el nuevo camuflaje todavía estaba en desarrollo y temía que hasta el más mínimo roce de cualquier cosa o criatura lo averiara y su verdadera identidad quedará expuesta, es por eso que mantenía mucha distancia con las personas y las alejaba de él, obviamente por esto y su manera de andar era que miles de personas lo veían con extrañeza e incluso hasta se burlaran de él, siendo lo que no quería ser, el foco de atención.

\- ¡QUITEN SUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MÍ, MALDITOS SIMIOS APESTOSOS! – Grita Zim muy eufórico tratando de evitar que lo tocaran por cualquier cosa – NO ME TOQUEN CON SUS MANOS MUGROSAS - En pánico y con los ojos bien abiertos como platos, el Iken posa su espalda en una pared sintiéndose capturado por todos.

En cada sitio, en cada esquina y en cada acera se presentaba varias oportunidades para que su prototipo de disfraz fuera neutralizado por cualquier cosa, toda la ciudad era una posible oportunidad para que fuese descubierto hasta que un rayo de luz y esperanzas iluminaron su camino. Al final de una larga, alborotada y sucia calle se hallaba su destino final, coincidentemente los rayos del sol iluminaban la única tienda que había, su ruda travesía estaba por terminar, pero primero tenía que pasar por varios obstáculos hasta llegar a ese.

Zim inhalo y exhalo hondo,tomó todas sus agallas y corrió como el demente que era, moviendo sus manos aleatoriamente, empujando gente, cayendo sobre botes de basura, tropezando con los enormes baches, mojándose con "agua de piña" al caer y pisando un "chocolate tibio" en su paso, finalmente se abalanzó sobre la puerta del local y entró a este deslizándose varios metros sobre su panza hasta chocar con un estante y golpearse la cabeza, dejando un rastro grande de su saliva verdosa por el piso.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle? – Preguntó el dueño de la tienda, muy indiferente a la entrada dramática del invasor.

\- Co-co-comida para bebés… yo exijo ahora… por favor – Con su rostro pegado al suelo, y un tono de dolor y cansancio, Zim consigue su objetivo.

\- Pasillo tres, cerca de las ouijas y a un lado del veneno para ratas – Contestó de la misma forma índole de antes.

Zim se quedó un rato más pegado al suelo, pensando si sería mejor olvidarse del tema del pupilo, darle veneno para ratas a Estela y regalarle una ouija a sus padres para que hablaron con ella y de paso también una Gir para que hablara con él después de que fuese asesinado. Pero sorpresivamente una voz muy peculiar interrumpió su macabro plan b.

\- Si que das mucha pena – Sonó de la nada una voz femenina, apática y familiar – No puedo creer que te hayan dado a cuidar a mi pequeña sobrina a ti, hasta un mono lo haría mejor que tú…

**_Continuará… Tal vez :P_**


End file.
